Relaciones Finlandia-ONU/ONU
Secretarios generales de la ONU con mandatarios finlandeses António Guterres= António Guterres António Guterres - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Secretary-General António Guterres received our delegation, led by President Ahtisaari, at the UN headquarters in New York. Photo: UN António Guterres - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja YK:n pääsihteeri Antonio Guterres kättelevät YK:n uudistamista koskevan kokouksen yhteydessä New Yorkissa maanantaina 18. syyskuuta . Kuva: LKS 20170918 Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair (4th left) greets socialist Prime Ministers of eight other EU states, at 10 Downing Street, today (Tuesday). (l/r) Viktor Klima (Austria), Antonio Guterres (Portugal), Lionel Jospin (France), Tony Blair, Paavo Lipponen (Finland), Wim Kok (Holland), Costas Simitis (Greece), Goran Persson (Sweden) and Poul Nyrup Rasmussen (Denmark). Photo by Stefan Rousseau. See PA Story POLITICS Employment. Getty |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with Martti Ahtisaari (left), Special Envoy for the Future Status Process for Kosovo, at the United Nations, New York, February 2008. UN Photo. Photo: Mark Garten Ban Ki-moon - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic Tarja Halonen and UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon met. UN Photo / Paulo Filgueiras Ban Ki-moon - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja YK:n pääsihteeri Ban Ki-moon tapasivat New Yorkissa 23. syyskuuta. Kuva: Stan Honda / AFP / Lehtikuva Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Matti Vanhanen (L), Prime Minister of Finland, speaks as the United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon listens during his speech April 1, 2008 at the United Nations in New York. Vanhanen spoke before the UN General Assembly Thematic Debate on the Millennium Development Goals. Getty Jyrki Katainen - Sin imagen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen: Meeting with Mr Ban Ki-moon, Secretary-General of the UN (together with President Juncker): Sustainable Development Goals, Brussel. europa-nu.nl Alexander Stubb - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| OSCE Chairman Alexander Stubb (left) with United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon in Geneva, 14 October 2008. OSCE |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Kofi Annan - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Martti Ahtisaari (left) meets Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) at the United Nations, New York, December 1999. UN Photo. Photo: Eskinder Debebe Kofi Annan - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Minister for Foreign Affairs Tarja Halonen and UN Secretary-General Kofi Annan at a press briefing in Finland's Parliament on 14 August 1997. Jani Soini/Labour Archives |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali (right) meets with President Martti Ahtisaari of Finland. UN Photo/Evan Schneider |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Secretary-General Javier Perez de Cuellar (right) confers with President Mauno Koivisto of Finland, at UN Headquarters today. UN Photo/Yutaka Nagata Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Kalevi Sorsa.jpg| Secretary-General Javier Perez de Cuellar (right) meets today at UN Headquarters with Kalevi Sorsa, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Finland. The Foreign Minister is here to address the forty-third session of the General Assembly.UN Photo/Saw Lwin Harri Holkeri - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| The Prime Minister of Finland, Harri Holkeri, addressing the General Assembly's third special session devoted to disarmament this morning. Seated behind him, from left, are: UN Secretary-General Javier Perez de Cuellar, General Assembly President Peter Florin (German Democratic Republic), and Joseph Verner Reed, Under-Secretary-General for Political and General Assembly Affairs and Secretariat Services. Twenty-five Heads of State or Government are scheduled to address the month-long session which opened 31 May and will run through 25 June 1988. UN Photo/Yutaka Nagata |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Kurt Waldheim - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| El secretario general de la ONU, Kurt Waldheim, llegará en 1975 a la reunión de la CSCE. El aeropuerto era secretario general, con el presidente Urho Kekkonen y el embajador Joel Pekuri. De archivo: Lehtikuva Kalevi Sorsa - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Kalevi Sorsa (left), new Minister for Foreign Affairs of Finland, meets with Secretary-General Kurt Waldheim at UN Headquarters today. 28 October 1976. UN Photo/Teddy Chen Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-ONU